Punisher
Punisher is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :The Punisher #15/243: 04 Sep 2019 Current Issue :The Punisher #16/244: 02 Oct 2019 Next Issue :The Punisher vs. Barracuda #1: 08 Apr 2020 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Frank Castle/The Punisher' - After his family died who were killed by the mob when they witnessed a Mafia gangland execution in New York City's Central Park, Vietnam vet Frank has dedicated his life to killing every mobster & gangster. - wikipedia Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Punisher #16/244 The Punisher #15/243 The Punisher #14/242 The Punisher Annual #1 The Punisher #13/241 The Punisher #12/240 The Punisher #11/239 The Punisher #10/238 The Punisher #9/237 The Punisher #8/236 The Punisher #7/235 The Punisher #6/234 The Punisher #5/233 The Punisher #4/232 The Punisher #3/231 The Punisher #2/230 The Punisher #1/229 The Punisher #228 The Punisher #227 The Punisher #226 The Punisher #225 The Punisher #224 The Punisher #223 The Punisher #222 The Punisher #221 The Punisher #220 The Punisher #219 The Punisher #218 The Punisher #17 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'The Punisher: Circle of Blood' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "The Punisher's in prison, but he can't complain... now the criminals have nowhere to run! But while he's in gray, his trademark black-and-white look's being used by an army out to wipe out the mob and anyone else in the way!" - *'The Punisher: Welcome Back, Frank' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12. "Two unlucky cops draw the unenviable task of capturing Punisher, while the ruthless Ma Gnucci and her gang will stop at nothing to see him dead." - *'The Punisher, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 6 #1-7 & 13-18. - *'The Punisher, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 6 #19-27. - *'Punisher: War Zone — The Resurrection of Ma Gnucci' - Collects War Zone vol. 1 #1-6. - *'Punisher: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5. "One man with one bullet, in the right place, at the right time, can change the world. That's why the Punisher is perched atop a building on the Jersey shore with a high-powered Skrull rifle, his crosshairs trained on a target in Midtown Manhattan. But who is his target -- and why? One thing's for sure: They're anything but helpless. Someone is watching their back. Someone big. Enter: The Sentry!" - *'Punisher: Dead End' - Collects vol. 7 #6-10 & Annual #1. "The Hood’s crime organization has infected the entire world, and nowhere is it more prevalent than the street of New York where, hidden within the decaying husks of abandoned buildings, the Hood has built his secret empire out of everyone’s sight… including Norman Osborn’s. The Punisher is the one man standing between the new kingpin of crime and total domination, but in order to save his city from the decay and corruption, Frank Castle will first have to survive the rage of—The Dealy Dozen!" - *'Punisher: Franken-Castle' - Collects vol. 7 #11-21, plus Dark Reign: The List – Punisher and Dark Wolverine #88-89. "The Punisher is dead, so who, or what, is the giant patchwork monster skulking through the tunnels under New York? And what do those strange armored Japanese hunters tracking him want? Criminals are no longer being killed; they are simply vanishing into thin air. Listen closely, you can hear their pleas far below the streets. Those forgotten by society have a new protector. The Legion of Monsters has found a new leader. Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster." - *'Punisher by Greg Rucka, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-5. "The biggest gun of all is back with blood on his hands and vengeance in his eyes to serve his own brand of justice with everything's he's got - but can he survive the darkness stored in his own arsenal?" - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Punisher: Back to the War Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #129, 134-135, 161-162, 174-175, 201-202 & Annual #15; Giant-Size Spider-Man #4; Marvel Preview #2; Marvel Super Action #1; Captain America vol. 1 #241; Daredevil vol. 1 #182-184; and Spectacular Spider-Man #81-83. - *'Punisher by Garth Ennis Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12 & vol. 6 #1-7 & 13-37, plus Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe. - *'Punisher by Rick Remender Omnibus' - Collects vol. 7 #1-21, Annual #1 & In the Blood #1-5, plus Dark Reign: The List – The Punisher & Dark Wolverine #88-89. - Trade Paperbacks *'Punisher Epic Collection, vol. 2: Circle of Blood' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, vol. 2 #1-10 & Punisher—Assassin's Guild, plus Daredevil vol. 1 #257. - *'Punisher Epic Collection, vol. 3: Kingpin Rules' - Collects vol. 2 #11-25 & Annual #1-2. - *'Punisher Epic Collection, vol. 5: Jigsaw Puzzle' - Collects vol. 2 #34-48 & Annual #4, Punisher: No Escape & Punisher: The Prize. - *'Punisher Epic Collection, vol. 7: Capital Punishment' - Collects vol. 2 #63-75, plus Punisher: G-Force, Punisher: Die Hard in the Big Easy & Punisher/Black Widow: Spinnning Doomsday's Web. - *'Punisher: Circle of Blood' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Punisher: Suicide Run' - Collects vol. 2 #85-88, plus Punisher War Journal vol. 1 #61-64 and Punisher War Zone #23-25. - *'The Punisher, vol. 1: Welcome Back, Frank' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12. - *'The Punisher, vol. 2: Army of One' - Collects vol. 6 #1-7. - *'The Punisher, vol. 3: Business as Usual' - Collects vol. 6 #13-18. - *'The Punisher, vol. 4: Full Auto' - Collects vol. 6 #20-26. - *'The Punisher, vol. 5: Streets of Laredo' - Collects vol. 6 #19 & 27-32. - *'The Punisher, vol. 6: Confederacy of Dunces' - Collects vol. 6 #33-37. - *'Punisher: War Zone — The Resurrection of Ma Gnucci' - Collects War Zone vol. 1 #1-6. - *'Punisher: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5. - *'Punisher: Dead End' - Collects vol. 7 #6-10 & Annual #1. - *'Punisher: Franken-Castle' - Collects vol. 7 #11-21, plus Dark Reign: The List – Punisher and Dark Wolverine #88-89. - *'Punisher: In the Blood' - Collects In the Blood #1-5. "Cyber sensei Henry Russo is back, keeping Frank proficient with an eye in the sky. Others are back, as well - two of Frank's most sadistic enemies united in a new vindictive plot: Enter the Jigsaw Bothers." - *'The Punisher by Greg Rucka, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-5. - *'The Punisher by Greg Rucka, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 8 #6-10, plus Daredevil #11 & Avenging Spider-Man #6. - *'The Punisher by Greg Rucka, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 8 #11-16. - *'Punisher: Enter the War Zone' - Collects War Zone vol. 2 #1-5. "The Punisher faces off against the Avengers, but it’s going to take more than bullets to take down Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. It’s the matchups you never thought you’d see — Frank Castle vs. Thor, Captain America, Iron Man and more — with his protégé, Rachel Cole, caught in the middle. Does the Punisher have one last trick up his sleeve, or will the Avengers stomp him? A lot?" - *'The Punisher, vol. 1: Black and White' - Collects vol. 9 #1-6. "For years, the Punisher has waged a war on crime in New York City with an array of very large guns - but a lead on a major source of drugs, weapons and more has recently set his many sights due west. Now Frank Castle is in the City of Angels, looking to give the devil his due. Things aren't all they appear, though, with a highly trained military hit squad hot on Frank's tail. And when Frank discovers the Dos Sols gang's newest weapon, it's bad news … for him!" - *'The Punisher, vol. 2: Border Crossing' - Collects vol. 9 #7-12, plus Black Widow vol. 6 #9. "American soldiers are being held by a South American drug lord, when a new prisoner arrives: Frank Castle! But not all is as it seems on either side of the bars, and now a wounded Frank and a Special Forces medic must hazard dangerous terrain and merciless mercenaries to escape! Then, the Punisher finds himself fighting alongside — or against? — Black Widow for access to a deadly criminal network. But can either survive being trapped on an abandoned oil rig with Crossbones and his Skull Squad?" - *'The Punisher, vol. 3: Last Days' - Collects vol. 9 #13-20. "The Howling Commandos have gone a step too far: They have Frank Castle’s only remaining family sequestered in a Los Angeles hotel. As the city erupts into chaos, Frank brings the fight — and most of L.A.’s gangs — to them! As Frank follows the trail of corruption all the way to the nation’s capital, he finds himself up against a force that will test his morals, his resolve, and his fiber as a soldier. With the Punisher on a government hit list, has Frank walked into the lion’s den? Or can he find the man pulling the strings — before Captain America stops him?" - *'The Punisher, vol. 1: On the Road' - Collects vol. 10 #1-6. "When a by-the-numbers drug bust takes Frank by surprise, the horrible fallout threatens to send him into the heart of darkness! The Punisher won’t make that journey alone, though: A DEA agent is on his tail and attempting to get inside his head. What terrors will she find there, and will she survive the experience? Then, Frank hits the road on the trail of the horrific narcotic EMC! The brutal Condor and the psychopathic Face lie in wait, with an army — and a tank! All Frank has in his corner is a passenger — and she’s a little girl?!" - *'The Punisher, vol. 2: End of the Line' - Collects vol. 10 #7-12. "The Punisher’s mission takes him from wilderness to frozen wasteland! But as Frank’s quest to bring down a super-powered drug ring sends him far off-road and deep into the woods, the predator may become the prey! Agent Ortiz chased Frank into hell and came out the other side. But now she’s no longer hunting Frank with the D.E.A. This time, as they say, it’s personal!" - *'The Punisher, vol. 3: King of the New York Streets' - Collects vol. 10 #13-17. "The Punisher is back in the Big Apple: Start spreading the bullets! He’s coming today! He wants to shoot the crime of it…New York, New York! And when a blackout hits the city, the dark brings out some of the worst its mean streets have to offer. The NYC subway can be pretty rough even on a good day, and this won’t be a good day as Frank heads underground with a gang of murderous criminals in his sights. Expect some slight delays. But can even the Punisher keep the city safe from the man called Face?" - *'The Punisher: War Machine, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 11 #218-223. "For years, Frank has been fighting his one-man war as the Punisher, targeting criminals who endanger the innocent and dispatching them with lethal force. He’s used all the tools at his disposal, and he’s gotten extremely good at his self-appointed job. But he’s always been limited by the fact that he’s just one man, fighting an endless war. So when a certain one-eyed operative offers Frank the tools to take his fight global, how could he say no? That’s right: Frank Castle dons the high-tech armor of War Machine!" - *'The Punisher: War Machine, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 11 #224-228. "Frank Castle brings the War Machine armor home to renew his one-man war on crime. Now nothing can stand in his way! Well, unless Captain Marvel and the other heroes have something to say about it! For with bigger guns, Frank has a taste for bigger game. After being used by the evil Steve Rogers during Secret Empire, Frank’s targeting what’s left of the Hydra Nation. First on Frank’s hit list: Baron Zemo! Unfortunately, Zemo knows a thing or two about recruiting masterfully evil associates, and the Punisher is in for one of the fights of his life — but he has a surprising ally in his corner!" - *'The Punisher, vol. 1: World War Frank' - Collects vol. 12 #1-5. "Frank Castle may no longer have the Stark-designed armor, but he has retained his taste for “big game” criminals — and he’s hungry for more. But the paths to such high-value targets are fraught with dangers greater than any Frank has faced before, and this lone wolf could use powerful help on his way across the world stage. But a delicate situation gets complicated when Daredevil enters the fray — and he wants to put the Punisher down even more than Frank’s newest foes! Where can the Punisher go from here?" - *'The Punisher, vol. 2: War in Bagalia' - Collects vol. 12 #6-11. "The Punisher is extradited to the worst place imaginable: Bagalia, Hydra Nation itself! Frank Castle has been in jail before, but never one like this — on an island country packed to the gills with super villains! But just as the Punisher enters the lion’s den, Baron Zemo makes his move! Zemo plans to turn Bagalia into a legitimate nation, but what chance does the rule of law have in a land of outlaws? And can Zemo’s lofty goal withstand the Punisher’s determined fury? Frank gets loose on the streets — but even for someone as notoriously hard to kill as the Punisher, an entire island of villains just might do it." - *'The Punisher, vol. 3: Street By Street, Block By Block' - Collects vol. 12 #12-15. "The Punisher is at war with Baron Zemo — but he soon discovers that Zemo’s plans are even more sinister than Frank Castle believed! As their conflict extends beyond the nation of Bagalia, the stakes get higher — and the clock is ticking. What lines will Frank cross to stop Zemo? The Punisher returns to New York to reload but finds himself labeled an international terrorist — which does not make for a happy homecoming." - *'Marvel Knights Punisher by Golden, Sniegoski & Wrightson: Purgatory' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4, plus Wolverine/Punisher: Revelation #1-4. - *'Marvel Knights Punisher by Garth Ennis: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-12 & vol. 6 #1-5, plus Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe. - - (forthcoming, December 2018) *'Marvel Knights Punisher by Garth Ennis: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 6 #6-7 & 13-26. - *'Marvel Knights Punisher by Peyer & Gutierrez: Taxi Wars' - Collects vol. 6 #8-12, Punisher X-Mas Special #1, & Spider-Man vs. Punisher #1. - *'Marvel Knights Punisher by Garth Ennis: The Complete Collection, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 6 #27-37, plus Punisher War Zone vol. 2 #1-6. - *'Punisher: Return to Big Nothing' - Collects the Return to Big Nothing, Assassin's Guild & Intruder OGNs. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team The Punisher created by Gerry Conway, Ross Andru & John Romita, Sr. Volume 10 Writer: Becky Cloonan. Artist: Steve Dillon. Covers: Declan Shalvey. Volume 11 Writer: Matthew Rosenberg. Artist: Guiu Vilanova. Covers: Clayton Crain. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-5, 1986 (mini-series) * Volume 2: #1-104, 1987-1995 * Volume 3: #1-18, 1995-1997 (Marvel Edge) * Volume 4: #1-4, 1998-1999 (Marvel Knights, mini-series) * Volume 5: #1-12, 2000-2001 (Marvel Knights) * Volume 6: #1-37, 2001-2004 (Marvel Knights) * War Zone vol. 1: #1-6, 2009 (Marvel Knights, mini-series) * Volume 7: #1-21, 2009-2010 (#17-21 as Franken-Castle) * In the Blood: #1-5, 2011 (In the Blood, mini-series) * Volume 8: #1-16, 2011-2012 * War Zone vol. 2: #1-5, 2012-2013 (mini-series) * Volume 9: #1-20, 2014-2015 * Volume 10: #1-17, 2016-2017 * Volume 11: #218-228, 2017-2018 * Volume 12: #1-16, 2018-2019 (Legacy numbers #229-244) See also Punisher War Journal & PunisherMAX. Future Publication Dates :The Punisher vs. Barracuda #1: 08 Apr 2020 News & Features * 28 May 2014 - Punisher vs. Black Widow vs. Crossbones in August’s 'Friend From Foe' Crossover * 08 May 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52676 Maurer Gets Embedded With the Punisher] * 03 Nov 2011 - CBR TV @ NYCC: Greg Rucka on “Lady Sabre,” “Punisher” & More (video) * 07 Jul 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33152 Rucka Pulls Punisher Into the Marvel U] * 07 Jan 2010 - Word Balloon: Rick Remender & Tony Moore: Frankencastle * 23 Dec 2009 - CBR TV: Rick Remender (video) * 14 Dec 2009 - War Rocket Ajax Episode 16 – Core Universe w/ Rick Remender (audio) * 18 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091118-Punisher-Remender.html Putting the Punisher Back Together With Rick Remender] * 08 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060908-Punisher-Remender.html Reaching a "Dead End": Rick Remender on The Punisher] * 05 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21484 Scourging the Underworld: Rick Remender Talks Punisher] * 05 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20682 Remender on Punisher, Marvel Exclusive] * 18 Mar 2009 - The Osborn Supremecy: Punisher * 06 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26479 Punisher & Fear Agent: Rick Remender] (video) * 04 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19850 The Commentary Track: Punisher #2] * 30 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19322 Out with a Bang: Andy MacDonald on Punisher War Journal] * 05 Dec 2008 - Marvel Memoir: The Punisher * 28 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081028-remender-punisher.html #1 With a Bullet - Rick Remender Talks New Punisher Series] * 12 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149869 Fraction & Remender Talk Punisher War Journal] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13244 JIGSAW: Fraction & Remender talk Punisher War Journal] * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12010 Hunting the Hunter: Fraction talks Punisher War Journal] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124769 WW Chicago: Cory Walking on Tackling Punisher War Journal] * 12 Apr 2007 - Wordballoon: Matt Fraction, and The Punisher's One Man War (audio) * 01 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9831 Soldiering On: Fraction Talks Punisher War Journal] * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6926 WWLA Day Two: Matt Fraction talks Punisher: War Journal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Punisher War Journal Category:Super-Hero Category:Crime